


Across The Solar System: Dangerous (Planethumans x Reader)

by JulianneTheGerman



Category: planethumans
Genre: Earth, Gen, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury - Freeform, Moon, Neptune, Planets, Pluto - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Saturn - Freeform, Venus - Freeform, XReader, assassin-reader, humanized-planets, planethumans - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianneTheGerman/pseuds/JulianneTheGerman
Summary: Y/n is a lonely millionaire yet the youngest millionaire in the planet Earth. Y/n is a cold-hearted assassin like the other L/n family members that killed multiple people but what if the planets of the solar system stumbles upon the mansion where the cold-hearted assassin lives?
Relationships: Planets & reader
Kudos: 1





	1. S1: The Planets- Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter

Y/n is a young millionaire and a cold-hearted assassin that everyone feared, Y/n lived near to a forest and also in a rich neighbourhood where almost all millionaires and famous persons. No one on her neighbourhood knew that they lived near to a killer, but the reason why they're scared of Y/n is that this girl is always armed and always could start any fights. Y/n can rarely be found going outside due to her having a weak immune system, and she can only outside at night since it's the only time when cars are only a few on the streets. Y/n only does her groceries at night too, You can find her wearing a black hoodie and a black mask, also the Grocery near her place was open for 24 hours.

\---

Y/n breathed heavily as her body and clothes were painted in blood and her poisonous knife dipped in blood and some guts on it. Y/n took out her phone and dialled a specific number on it "Mission completed boss" Y/n said as an evil chuckle was heard on the other line "Good, You did another great job, Y/n. You've been always a good assassin, Anyways Your reward is on your doorstep" The called ended making Y/n sigh as she walked to the window of the bloody room she's in, The scent of blood was getting stronger as time passes but Y/n couldn't care less since she's used to this strong scent.

...

It was a nice morning at the mansion of Y/n, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Who could even hate this fine morning? Oh, right- The owner of the mansion itself- Y/n

Ring

Ring

Ring

The ringing became to a halt all of a sudden with a startling gunshot following it. Y/n threw away her gun to her desk and stared upon the blank ceiling. Another day of nothingness, I see. Y/n recalled all the events that happened before, Aw such memories pain. Y/n was asking herself on how she's still alive to this hellhole she's in.

"Why am I still here?

Why am I still alive?

Alive in this world with foolish humans!

I hate this game called life!

Why can't I just kill myself!?

Oh, wait! I have to finish my parents' stupid mission!"

Y/n laughed unconsciously as her right hand was covering half of her e/c face, Oh such pain indeed. She wakes up, tries to survive the day and go out killing people at night for her boss, and then sleep. People would call this weird but to Y/n this is just a normal day to her. Y/n finally got up almost all her hair covering her face, As she got up bored on what to do today, go out for some walk? Too much energy to waste for that. Maybe go back to bed and let the void of nothingness surround you? Such a great idea but Y/n think it sounds unhealthy to do that, and so, She walked to her wardrobe as her eyes wondered on what to wear, Some F/c jumper will do and a (choice) will do. 

Y/n walked to her bathroom that was connected to her room while holding the clothing she had on her hands, She opened the door to it and walked inside the bathroom

\---

After taking a nice beautiful bath and finally changed into comfortable clothing, Y/n finally was ready for the day! When I meant by that...another day of loneliness. Y/n sighed once again as she walked out of the bathroom with new clothes, Y/n closed the bathroom door behind her as soon as she was outside and started to walk to the door of her room.

Y/n swung open the door to reveal an empty inside the mansion. No person can be seen around the white mansion like at all, well except for her. Y/n sighed as she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. Y/n started walking down the hallways as her eyes wandered around at every corner of the mansion. The mansion was coloured white and had multiple rooms in it, some were for 'family members' that are already dead, unless...

Y/n started walking down the stairs that totally didn't pop out of anywhere and held on its handrails as she walked down the stairs, safety first. When Y/n was finally on the first floor, she walked to the kitchen which is right beside her living room, and you can see it openly. Y/n's kitchen was the very definition of cleanliness and very organized. While her living room was clean too, You can see a big family picture that consisted of The L/n Family. Y/n never liked the framed picture on her living room since it has held multiple bad histories but then again, Y/n still kept up the framed picture on her living room. The frame was standing tall and was on framed on an expensive wood with some real gold around its corners. 

Y/n then started getting set up the ingredients for her breakfast this morning. A medium-rare steak will be nice, on Y/n's opinion. [insert Y/n coking here because I don't know how to cook, I'm 11 smh]

The Planets' Perspective

The planets were all staying in their living room, like always. Neptune was reading a book, Uranus annoying him like always while Neptune tried all of his best to ignore him, Earth & Moon were just talking to each other, Mars & Sun were arguing in the background, Saturn about to pull a prank behind Jupiter who's totally done with Saturn's bull crap and so on, ah yes a perfectly normal day. It was all peaceful (or maybe not) when a large banging sound was heard making them flinch at the sudden

"SATURN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE GOING TO PULL A PRANK AGAIN-"

Jupiter was about to snap at Saturn thinking he was about to pull a prank, but he was wrong. All the planets' attention snapped to the side to see a purple-like glowing orb and some type of electricity surrounding it. One of the planets was going to yell out something, but they were cut off by a large explosion covering their vision as well as the other planets' vision

.

.

.

The planets all opened their eyes to see a white ceiling and a chandelier blinding the life out of them. All their visions were blurred out as the light blinded them. All of a sudden, A click was heard, and it also sounded like something were getting loaded. When the planets regained their vision, they were greeted by a gun pointing at them and a human girl holding it and was ready to shoot at that exact moment. 

"Come on, Speak and I won't hurt you, last warning."

The human said harshly with their irritated voice. The human had h/c hair and bangs were covering her right eye, they, or she was also wearing an f/c jumper. "Aren't you all going to speak? Alright then...-" when the human was about to shoot, one of the planets suddenly spoke up "u-uh...We are the planets of the solar system...?" Moon said quietly and totally failed about trying to save themselves. The human scoffed and was not satisfied at that simple answer, of course, the human didn't believe at that simple answer but then again, They do indeed look like the planets. The human was about to shoot once again when another one of them suddenly raised their hands "WAIT! I know this may sound confusing, but we are indeed the planets of the solar system, and we mean no harm. The name's Earth and there were some misunderstandings, These are my planet friends, and we were teleported or something we don't know why, and we suddenly stumbled upon your home" Earth said trying to explain everything as fast as he could before the human girl could even shoot them. The human raised a brow on confusion as she tried to comprehend all the words that the so-called Earth just said 

...

[Changing to Narrator Perspective]

"Wait- So you're saying me, That all of you are The Planets? And some type of weird energy stumbled upon your home and exploded right at that moment and brought all of you in my place?" Y/n said, summarizing all the information that the planets gave to her which the planets nodded in response. The planets already introduced themselves to the Human which is Y/n L/n, (but we ain't telling them Y/n's secret work) Y/n knew if she tries to let the planets stay on her mansion until they found their way back home, something bad will happen to them, but then again, Y/n should at least give it a try, Y/n thought to herself. 

Y/n out of nowhere sighed once again and stood up from her seat, (because they're sitting on the living rooms' couches) and gathered all the courage to say the words "Since you all have no place to live in while all of you are in the human world. I would like to suggest you all should stay at my home until you all finally have a way home. But there are a few rules, I would like to state." Y/n said politely making some planets wide their eyes. "You're letting us stay!?" Earth said surprised as he stood up from the couch he's sitting in, Y/n nodded "I don't see why not? I have multiple rooms for all of you to stay, but like I said There are a few rules on this household" Y/n said as she sat back to the seat she was sitting in.

Some of the planets smelled something fishy about this Human in front of them; nevertheless, The human was cold towards them when she first saw them and out of nowhere, she's kind? How is that even possible? Is it because of pity that the human felt, or she's planning something? The planets snapped out of their thoughts as their attention gained back to the so-called Y/n who's currently explaining some rules

...

The first rule was not to make any mess around the mansion or break anything, The second rule was not to hurt anyone around the household or not start any fight. All the planets looked at the specific two planets which were the Red Planet aka Mars and The star of the solar system which is Sun. Y/n looked at the two and noted these two planets are probably the ones you should not mess at since all the planets looked at them when she mentioned the Second rule "What?" Mars said as he raised a brow "Anyways, let us continue"

The third rule was not to come on Y/n's room without knocking, of course, we need privacy, aren't I right? The fourth rule was not to go to two specific doors which were coloured scarlet red and a golden coloured one. The planets were confused about the fourth rule which was oddly specific about the two rooms, something should be around there, Some of the planets thought.

"And lastly, No one is allowed to go to the basement without my consent," Y/n said as she finished listing up all the rules around the mansion. Again, The planets were confused about the two last rules, why are they not allowed to go there? nonetheless, the rooms are probably too private that they even have their own rules.

\---

Y/n said she should go to the kitchen for a second cause she still needs to cook since she hasn't even eaten yet. The planets nodded as they just stayed on the living room for a while. Some of the planets were unsure about the human since something is sketchy about her but a small number of planets assumed the human is nice and probably just got caught off-guard a while ago and pulled out a gun for protection, which is more reasonable. 

Most of the planets were walking around the room they're in, They took note that the mansion was quite big for just one human, The mansion was probably even bigger than the house they stayed at. Some of the planets just realized about the family frame that was standing tall at the room they're in, The family frame was multiple times bigger than them. The picture consisted of a five-member family, And they guessed it was Y/n's family but they just realized where are Y/n's parents or family? It seemed that Y/n lived alone and no one other than them was to be found around the mansion, woah they're getting too into Y/n's personal life now, I'll stop you right there.

"Breakfast is ready!"


	2. 2 S1: The Planets- Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter

_After the incident about the planets, Y/n has been noting about how the planets' acted or behaviour. Earth and Moon we're the nice ones. Mars was a quiet one and looked like the most aggressive one. Saturn was an energetic planet and a planet that could pull some pranks here and there. Neptune sounded like a very logical one and the one that liked reading books, Luckily Y/n owned an entire library on her estate so that Neptune has something to do while he's here in the human world for a while. Jupiter is also a quiet one but not that aggressive, yet he looks like an overprotective one around Earth every time that Y/n would closer to him, Jupiter hasn't fully trusted Y/n. Pluto was a precious bean, In Y/n's opinion, Pluto is also like Moon but not that social. Uranus is like a very flirty guy who can crack some dirty jokes, but he was a nice one too. Mercury is the quietest one and hasn't even talked to Y/n and also the one that hasn't trusted Y/n. Venus is like a motherly type of person that cares about everyone, Also, Take note he's a guy. And then...We have Sun, Sun is the one who always thinks that something is suspicious, He also hasn't trusted Y/n, like at all. He's also overprotective around the planets when Y/n is around._

It has been almost half a day since the planets have arrived, Y/n has tried her best to make the planets trust her, But if you think about it, No one can ever trust an assassin nor a killer, well that was just the same thing but whatever. Y/n, however, did indeed get the planets' trust from them. It was pretty easy to manipulate since Y/n was the best at doing that, well not fully as in 'Manipulate' it's more like gaining their trust knowing full well it could lead to danger. What could happen if the planets stayed longer with her? There could be a lot of dangers around you if you're an assassin. Yn was cut off by her train of thoughts when she heard a ding on her phone indicating a message was sent to her.

The girl grabbed her phone from her pocket as she started putting on the passcode to it. The first thing that popped out from her screen was a message from her one and only boss of course. The message was about another mission aka another kill at night. The message included the name of the person, The address, and the picture of the person. Y/n rolled her eyes knowing she has to go outside again but then again it would be nice she should go shopping outside for some clothing for the planets since she already has a lot of money and doesn't need to worry at all 

\---

The planets were all wandering around the mansion, Y/n has provided them rooms for each of them, surprisingly Y/n even tried feeding them for breakfast before she prepared them their rooms, it was surprising that this human can provide them with their needs each individually. 

Some of the planets were admiring the portraits around the mansion, the portraits were all Y/n's pictures and her family. "Do you think we can trust the human?" Jupiter said as he looked up at a portrait of Y/n who was wearing a white dress and had a flower on her hand while sitting on a chair, next to it was another portrait that consisted of another girl with a red-coloured hair and red piercing eyes, The girl held a rose close to her face while having a noticeable grin on her face, Jupiter felt a shiver go through his spines as he stared longer at the other girl. "I don't think so, Bro. The human is acting fishy but yet again, she was still kind towards us" Saturn responded as he continued walking when all of a sudden he stumbled upon the two rooms that were part of the rules. "Aren't those where the two rooms that we are not allowed to get in?" Earth said as he walked closer to Saturn. The two doors were the exact same as Y/n explained, the door in the left was a red door with a rose on it's middle while the other door was in the colour of golden yellow. The planets felt weird around the two rooms as if someone is watching them from behind, The planets turned around to see nothing but some sparkles falling to the floor, That was odd, They swore they felt like someone was watching. 

Not long after, The planets heard Y/n calling them making them snap out of their thoughts. Most of them went back downstairs where Y/n was calling them while the other ones just stayed on the second floor and just wandered around there, and of course, following the rules that Y/n provided them.

\---

Y/n was changed into an article of new clothing that is a black hoodie and was satisfied at her new clothing. When all of the planets were all downstairs she stated that she will be leaving for a while and leaving the planets on their own, The planets were confused about why she was leaving but before they could ask her, The door slammed to close in front of them. Well, Y/n left- what are they're going to do now? The planets looked at each other and just shrugged "Guess we own the mansion now" Mars said as he marched back to the living room 

\---

(With Y/n)

Y/n slammed the brakes as the car came to a halt at the parking lot, Y/n looked outside the car to see the shopping mall with all the multiple people walking around and chatting as they walked. Y/n sighed knowing she has to go to the outside world she hates. Y/n puts on the hoodie over her head as it covered her s/c face, Y/n also grabbed her mask from her pocket and put it on, and now she looks like a person about to rob, just kidding.

Y/n walked out of her vehicle and grabbing her things as she walked out of her car.

\---

(Time skip because I'm getting a writer's block)

Y/n was confused about what type of clothing she should buy for the planets and their sizes, fuck- she forgot about that, probably just guess their size. Y/n started marching around the mall and searched for a male clothing shop. After wasting her precious energy she finally found one, she walked inside the shop and looked through some clothing. Some people gave her weird looks as she was searching for clothes, probably because about how she's literally wearing full black clothing and looking like a black empty space, but Y/n didn't care, all she needs to do is buy some clothing for the planets and get then hell out of this public world.

Y/n was getting out of hand and scared if the clothing she just bought, currently, she's checking out the clothing she found after 1 hour of searching around the shop.

...

Y/n looked at the shopping bags at her side that contains all of the clothing she bought, Y/n locked the door of her car and pressed down the keys to the keyhole of the vehicle

"This is going to be an interesting day"


	3. S1: The Planets- Ghost?

[Y/n isn't home yet]

Sun was wandering around the mansion of the human, Sun hasn't fully trusted that girl since something is smelling fishy around her, The human was nice towards the planets but Sun is not falling for the human tricks. The hallway that Sun was walking in was dead silent since almost all planets were downstairs when all of a sudden Sun heard giggles from behind him and some small footsteps. Sun turned around to see nothing other than glitter-like sparkles falling to the floor and the dry & clean floor was then wet, Sun swore that it wasn't wet like before nor any glitters were there. Sun shook his head and thought it was probably all from his imaginations but the wet floor is enough to make him realize it is not all from his imaginations.

" ** _La ~ La ~_** _"_

A melodious voice was heard, and it was singing a lullaby softly. Sun was feeling shivers down his spine as he heard the voice singing, The voice almost sounded like a little girl singing while they took small steps around Sun. Alright, this mansion is haunted for god sakes, Sun thought to himself. Sun was feeling anxious as the lullaby continued and surrounding him as time passes. 

_That's when it stopped all of a sudden._ The singing stopped as Sun was now facing at the other end of the hallway, Sun caught a glimpse of a little girl that looked like Y/n but instead had blondish-yellow hair and golden eyes that sparkled like stars, The girl was almost transparent like a ghost. The girl let out a giggle before they started running somewhere _"W-wait!"_ Sun was about to chase after the girl, but they disappeared without a trace

_"Who was that girl?"_

\---

Y/n was driving back to her mansion when all of a sudden her phone started to ring, Y/n took a glimpse of her phone but didn't even bother to look at the caller's name. Y/n clicked the red button which meant she picked the end call button, Y/n knew who the hell was that person calling her, and she doesn't want to hear _her_ voice. Y/n hated hearing her voice even seeing a picture of her even though Y/n has a lot of portraits of her on her estate. Y/n had a bad history with her, _**She took control of her and used her as a lab mouse.**_ Luckily Y/n escaped from the person's lab and instead lived on her own.

\---  
(??? Perspective)

The girl groaned as she rolled her eyes and put down her phone, The girl had **red eyes** and **red-coloured hair** with a h/c fade at its ends, The girl also wore a lab coat with a red dress under it ✨ _just for fashion✨_ Just kidding. The girl shot her head to one of her scientist who gave her a confused look **_"Don't give me that look forsakes"_** The scientist looked away as the girl stood up from her seat and headed to her office room while her hands were kept on her pockets

_**"I should visit her, She has never answered all my calls for a while now"** _

The girl grinned at the idea as she switched the path she was walking at, she headed to her main facility where the actual laboratory was. The building was nice and cold, _don't mind the scream of the lab rats though._

When she finally arrived at the main facility, she opened the door as cold air slapped right at the girl's face, _it would be better if it was a real slap though_. The girl headed inside to see a lot of her workers running some tests on machines, She headed to a scientist as the scientist looked back at her "Scan Y/n's property, Make sure to check if there are other people on her estate" The girl ordered to the scientist which nodded and started walking to a big computer 

_**"There are indeed some other people on the mansion, Miss** _ _**Scarlett Rose** _ _**"** _

\---  
Y/n parked her car in front of her estate as she stepped on the brakes (?) Making it go to a halt. Y/n grabbed her shopping bags before opening her f/c car and yanked her keys from the keyhole on the vehicle and putting the keys on her pockets. Y/n opened the door of the vehicle while holding all the shopping bags with her right hand and closing the door behind her using her left hand. Y/n started walking to the front door and currently wondering about what the planets are doing, hopefully, they followed the rules.

When Y/n was about to open the front door and go inside she heard a car stopping right in front of her mansion, not hers. Y/n turned around to see a familiar red convertible car and a red-haired girl with a flower crown on her head while wearing a lab coat over her red dress and a katana behind her back.

Y/n's eyes widened after realizing who the girl was, it was none other than her **_sister_** her **_twin_** to be exact ** _._** The sister she hated ever since birth. Y/n was puzzled about why her sister was at her estate since she has never visited her for a while, not like she wants her sister to visit her.

Y/n quickly opened her door at the speed of light and went inside quick as she closed the door behind her. Y/n locked the door while the planets on the living room looked at her confused about why Y/n had a frightened look on her face _"what's wrong?"_ Earth said confused

"You need to hide quick! We got a visitor and much worse is that **_is my SISTER!"_** Y/n said in a hurry "why? Is your sister, what's scary about her anyway?" Mars said suspiciously at Y/n 

"OH FOR FUCK SAKES, HIDE Y'ALL ASSES UPSTAIRS" Y/n snapped at the planets making the planets flinch slightly. The planets looked at each other and thought they should follow Y/n since Y/n looked serious about it

_**Knock knock knock** _

_**"Sister~!"** _


End file.
